Fragments of The Past
by Coleswagger14
Summary: Reality. It's harder than these two lovebirds ever thought. The new arrival of a temporary student hinders Cole's love for his boyfriend, & Zane is doing his best to keep the only person he ever loved as close to him as possible to keep Jade from stealing him away. Literally. But Jade is a crafty, & vile human, & she has a dark secret that could end up killing all three of them.
1. From bad to worse

"I said look out!" A voice sounded behind Cole & he leapt out of the way with a shout. Jade, their newest member, had just thrown a kunai in his direction. He had dodged just in time as the blade whizzed past his head.

His face whipped around to her, an angry expression on his features.

"And just what the heck do you think you're doin?" He growled. She glared back with a even greater ferocity. "Practicing. Now shut up & move so I can finish up & go take a shower. Got a date in thirty minutes here. Ya dingus."

He inched up closer, his lips pursed. "Oh, I'm a dingus am I? Do you want me to go off about what you are?" She grabbed him by the collar & pulled him to her, he was now only a few inches away from her lips. "You call me a name, I'll etch that word into your back. With my knife. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, she shoved him to the side & smiled. "Thanks for the understanding!"

He got up & stalked off; mumbling to himself about how a piece of noisy crap like that could have a boyfriend.

He honestly didn't care much for Akane. The crimson haired boy was quite the juvenile delinquent. Tugging the girl close to his chest in public, tripping random unsuspecting people, & being an overall dick-head. He had seen the boy teaching Jade how to throw a blade on several occasions, & he wasn't half that bad.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had a date tonight as well. With the love of his life, Zane. He remembered the day he'd professed his love for the blonde teen. It had been quite a night as well.

He laughed to himself. They had been together for quite some time. A whole year. It was the longest relationship Cole had ever been able to keep, & he wanted to cherish it with all that he had.

Cole snapped out of his thoughts as he reached the door to their shared bedroom. As he turned the knob & walked in, he suddenly wished he hadn't. Jay & Nya were making out again. He nearly puked at how Jay was holding her. A shiver ran through his body & he held back whatever lunch was left in his stomach.

"For God sake, Jay, get a room!" He said loudly, causing the couple to turn around in surprise & embarrassment.

"Cole!" They said simultaneously, their cheeks bright red. Cole let out a laugh. "When you gonna get a room with her dude?" Jay shuffled his feet. "Maybe it is time I share a room with Nya." The raven haired girl looked up at her boyfriend in surprise, then shrugged. "Yeah. This is the tenth time we've been caught in your room like this.

They kept talking, & Cole looked on with exasperation flashing in his blue eyes. "Yeah, that's great. Can I get some privacy? I need to change." The two lovebirds looked to him.

"Oh. Sorry, Cole. I guess we'll just be going." Nya murmured, & led Jay out, the ginger managing to let out a quick apology before he was dragged out of the room by his girlfriend.

Cole shook his head to himself. What a couple. Even he & Zane didn't get caught like that.

He quickly pulled out a pair of clean black jeans & buttoned up a black plaid shirt. Its long sleeves went almost to his fingertips, so he rolled them up till they sat snugly on his forearm. He gazed at himself in the mirror. "Not too bad, Brookstone. Not bad at all." Cole ran a brush through his hair quickly in an attempt to make himself look more presentable. He then spritzed on a little cologne, just to spice things up. When he gazed at himself the second time, he liked what he saw, & smiled. "Sexy & I know it." He mused, going through the song in his head & thinking of himself. Footsteps suddenly sounded from behind him, & he whipped around.

Kai blinked. "...hey there." He commented. Cole smiled. "Hey. What are you doing?" The fire ninja shrugged. "Was gonna go to bed early. Tired. What are 'you' doing?" The dark haired teen gestured to himself. "Date night. Zane's taking me out." "Ah." Kai nodded & laid down on his bed, pulling a book out from under his pillow & settling down to read. "Enjoy your night bro." He finished with a wink & a grin.

Cole felt his face flush & his cheeks took on a pale red color. "Thanks."

〜~〜~〜~〜~〜~〜~〜~〜~〜~〜~〜

Zane & Cole walked hand in hand down the boardwalk's street. At either side of them were arcades, vendors, restaurants, shops, & more. Cole smiled. It was such a perfect night. The clear sky was cloudless & he could see every star & the moon with its bright, pale face. He leaned his head on Zane's slightly taller shoulder.

"Cole? Are you alright?" Cole turned to him. "I'm fine. I'm just wondering where you're taking me." The blond smiled mischievously. "You will see."

Cole pouted & knocked his head against the side of Zane's arm. "That doesn't really help me." Zane laughed. "Be patient, Cole. You will see in a moment." The dark haired boy felt anticipation bubble inside of his chest. Why was Zane being so secretive?

They walked a little farther, then Zane stopped him & covered his eyes with his hands. Cole pouted, but allowed himself to be blindly led to wherever his boyfriend was leading him. "Zane." Cole whined, "I can't see." He heard the blue eyed boy chuckle. "We're nearly there."

They kept walking carefully until at last, Zane's hands were removed from Cole's face, & the younger teen gasped.

In front of him, a large blanket had been set out, covered in plates of food, & two wine glasses filled with the sweet substance. Zane smiled as Cole turned around & wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy's neck, landing a soft kiss to the pale lips. "This is too...Zane! You didn't have to do all this for me!"

The blond closed his eyes & kissed the ebony-haired boy on the forehead. "I wanted to." He murmured, then led his companion to the blanket & sat down, reaching his arms out to Cole's waist.

Cole sat himself gently onto Zane's lap as he was pulled backward by the blond's strong arms with a smile.

Zane smiled. "I know. I do all this for you. I love you."

The younger felt a blush come across his face. "I love you too."  
~~~~~

Cole layed sprawled out on the grass, Zane next to him, holding him in his arms. A yawn escaped him, waking the older. "Hmm?" He mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. Cole sniffed, holding back a sneeze. He guessed he'd gotten a cold. "Its morning. We've been here all night."

Zane shot up, making Cole shriek. He looked back at the boy with an apologetic expression. "Sorry." Cole struggled to get up, stretching with a groan. "Augh, my muscles are so sore."

The blond stopped his packing of their supplies & looked up. "The ground was cold. Of course your muscles are sore. And you've been sniffling every few minutes, indicating slight sickness. Maybe we should get home."

Cole nodded. "Yeah. I bet we've already missed breakfast." He helped Zane with the final packing & they hurried off to the car, stuffing the baskets into the trunk & then getting into their seats.

A few minutes later they were back at the bounty, where Nya & Jay came to meet them. "We thought you'd never get back!" The worried exclamation slipped from the ginger's mouth, a happy look on his face.

Nya swatted him gently. "They could've taken care of themselves. They're ninja for goodness sake." The blue eyed Norwegian kissed her. "I know, love. But they're my teammates, not to mention my best friends."

She smiled. "Come on. Breakfast is getting cold. We've been waiting."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A creak of floorboards woke Cole. He lifted a sleepy head & rubbed his eyes. "Wha?" The noise sounded again, louder. He pulled himself into a sitting position & threw the covers off, getting out of the bed. A yawn escaped his mouth as he reached for the door handle, opening the door to see Zane.

His eyes widened. The blond was covered in cuts & bruises, his cheek & corner of his lip bloody. "Zane?! What happened?!" Zane shoved Cole back into the room & locked the door, slipping down to the floor, his back against it. His breath was rapid & shaky. "E-explosion. J-j-Jay & I were working...& I-it...blew up."

Cole crouched next to him & did his best to wipe the blood from his face. "What? Is Jay okay?" Zane nodded. "Yes, but they took him to the hospital. One piece of metal embedded itself in his leg."

The dark-haired boy picked his boyfriend up & set him on his bed. "It's okay. You just have a few cuts." Zane nodded blankly. "Y-yes...but...I can still...see the metal part..." His blue eyes whipped up, watery with unshed tears, "Cole there was so much blood! I thought he was going to die!" The younger was yanked into the older's grasp, eyes wide, his lungs letting out an 'oof!'.

"Zane. It's okay." He placed a kiss to the teen's lips. Zane let out a surprised & happy sigh, then gave an irritated huff as Cole pulled away. "What?" He asked with a smirk. "I was hoping you would let it last longer than that." Cole laughed & eased himself onto the bed with Zane, curling up next to him. "I had my turn last time. Your go." Zane smiled. "Very well."

Two soft hands found their way around Cole's waist, fingers gently running along his side. Cole leaned his head back & gave a sounds between a moan & a sigh. "Ahh." Zane smiled & chuckled, repeating the action a bit more roughly, kissing him. Cole lifted his head back up to accept the kiss, letting it deepen.

"Mmph!" The shout came out muffled as Zane bit his lip. "Curphul!" Zane took that as a 'be more careful', leaning forward to kiss his neck. Cole moaned slightly as the blond's lips trailed down his jawline.

Zane felt Cole's hand weave through his hair, the other pulling at his shirt hem. "Zane." The name left his lips in a ragged whisper. "Cole." He replied with a moan as his hair was tugged at.

Kai rolled off the couch & turned off the game. This was total boredom. No one except Zane & Cole were onboard with him. Who knows how long those two would be sleeping. The others were with Jay at the hospital, since he'd accidentally cut himself earlier. He suddenly heard crashes & muffled voices emanate from Cole's room, then a cry of pain. "What on earth? Are they fighting again?" He asked himself.

Lately, the two had been angry with each other. He was snapped out of his thoughts as a scream sounded. "Zaa-aane!" The voice belonged to Cole. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Kai rolled his eyes. 'Another mess I'll have to fix.' He thought & hurried off.

As he whipped open the door, he suddenly wished he hadn't. Zane was grinding as hard as he could on Cole, the latter gripping the sheets, nails torn, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kai slipped out & slammed the door shut. From the noises that continued, he guessed they hadn't heard him. That was just fine. "Just...peachy." He gasped. He really hated when he walked in on them. At least they were clothed this time. Or...at least partially.

Cole felt more tears slip down his face as he cringed. It felt...there weren't even words. Zane panted heavily, getting tired. Another cry escaped Cole's mouth as Zane sped up. "ZANE, STOP." He practically screamed. The blond collapsed next to him, an apologetic look on his face.

"C-Cole." He reached for the boy's outstretched hand. Cole struggled to catch his breath & wiped some of the sweat from his brow.

"Never...again..." Those words pierced Zane's heart. They'd made out many times, perhaps this time Cole hadn't been in the mood. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say.


	2. Skygge

Konichiwa._ So, here's the next chapter. I know you won't want to read boring footnotes, or ect, so just a quick notice. It may_ _take__ several days to come up with chapter three. I have a lot of research papers, not to mention work, & my mum is leaving to Belgium in a few weeks so, we have to start preparing for that. Anyways, enjoy. Review, like, follow. Whatever you want. I can't make you do anything. -Coleswagger14_

* * *

The next morning, things had gone back to normal...slightly.

Jade had returned for today's lesson, Akane tagging along happily. The crimson-haired teen wore his usual gothic attire, & didn't seem to care anything about the guys, but his vision wandered to Nya once in a while, until finally Jay came up & told him what was what.

Zane, & Cole hadn't spoken to each other since yesterday, both unwilling to even look at each other. Zane had tried to condole the raven haired male, but Cole hadn't wanted any part in that.

He'd purposefully avoided the blond at all costs.

Zane was heartbroken, & Jade knew it.

She currently sat next to Akane, her 'boyfriend'. In truth, he was actually her brother; but she'd never tell the team of ninja. No, for her plan to come through, no one except she, & the redhead needed to know.

"So," Akane began, swinging his legs in the air, & peering down at the ground from their spot in the tree, "They aren't happy anymore?" His purple, & chestnut haired sister smiled evilly, "Correct."

"Tell me again how this is a good thing?"

Jade gave a groan. This told him all he needed to know; reminding him of her plan to tear the two lovers apart for good. "Nevermind, sis."

She turned to him, her short locks whipping around with her face, "Akane, when I first informed you of the plans I made, you questioned them. Now, you do no such thing. Are you willing to fight on my side, or will I have to force you to be a pawn in the great scheme of things, yet again?"

Her brother gulped. She was smart, cunning, dexterous, & completely evil, not to mention powerful. If he gave her an answer she didn't like, he might as well end up fish food. "I will fight with you, dear sister. For eternity, if I must." He sighed, happy with the words he'd chosen to say.

To his relief she seemed content with his reply as well, & gave a small smile.

"Good choice, brother. The Skygges would be pleased that we have gotten this far without help from the blod skygge. Who knows what Mars would've done if he found out that we had surpassed even him! Oh, I can already see his angered face! His eyes turning red, as well as his scales. His fangs would probably be so ready to bite us! I can already feel his venom in our veins."

Akane swallowed as his sister went on about the skygge from the Xara Clan. The destined blod skygge was a chestnut haired, tall, hazel eyed, & strong changeling indeed. Unsurprising, as his parents consisted of a sea nymph with spell master abilities, & a fellow skygge of the highest class.

He too could imagine those sharp fangs embedding themselves into his neck in anger. They had come this far, they couldn't give up the mission now. The Skygges needed the ninja of earth, & he, & Jade were well fitted with this assignment.

'Well fitted indeed!,' he thought viciously, 'When all is said, & done,' he paused to grin, '_We'll be unstoppable.'_

* * *

Cole was jolted out of his thoughts as a shirt flew into his face. He hurried to pull the thing off, spitting out the dirt that covered the garment. "Kai! You idiot!" The fire ninja could only laugh as he saw his leader flushed, & embarrassed. "You should've seen your face!"

Cole abruptly shoved the hothead away, then strode out the doorway, leaving a confused Kai wondering what happened.

The raven haired had heard something, & against his better judgement, had left to follow the high pitched, alluring sound. It sounded like the tinkling of a wind chime in the breeze. Soft, gentle, yet urgent. Urgent? He shook his head, trying to clear the noise from his mind.

It seemed as if the chimes were warning him. Odd. He shook his head again, more violently.

Two figures stepped into the corridor, each with a smile. Cole's eyes widened.

They both had large, grey wings, yet were different from one another. The taller had crimson hair, red scales snaked their way around his skin in various spots. He had bright blue eyes, & claws adorned where his nails would be on his bare feet, & hands.

The shorter had amaranthine hair, amethyst scales, & dark blue eyes, nonetheless as piercing as the other form. Claws also extended from her fingertips, & then he noticed something familiar about her. The nick in her now pointed ears. That nick had been caused when a kunai had been thrown in her direction, & it had sliced through the skin at an angle, the wound had healed, but the cut was wide, & made a permanent residence on her left ear.

"Jade." He breathed.


	3. Break him

The creature smiled back at him.

"Why, _Hello_! Fancy meeting _you_ here! Isn't this just a pleasant surprise?"

Cole started to back up, only to find that her partner had come around behind him, blocking him from escaping. He turned back to the monster in front of him, her lip raising to show razor sharp, two inch fangs, dripping with orange venom. "What do you want with me?" He challenged, clenching his fists in defiance. She laughed, louder, & louder, until it filled the hallway. Surely his brothers would have heard her by now. '_Please let them have heard._' He pleaded in his thoughts. He was snapped back into reality when she threw a hand forward, gripping him by the throat.

"I'm so tired of having to explain myself." She began through clenched teeth. Her grip tightened when he struggled, causing him to cease. "Would you kindly stop that meaningless action?" He looked up into her deep blue eyes, thinking of what she might do if he spat on her. He'd most likely enjoy the action, but would soon later regret it immensely. And so, he thought of other ways to halt this abuse.

Unfortunately for him, Jade had differing plans.

With a snap of her fingers from her free hand, her accomplice shoved a cloth bag over the ninja's head brashly, leaving Cole's ears somewhat cloth burnt from the speed, not to mention force.

He heard the two dark forms chat quietly, then he was hoisted into the air, momentarily set back down. He wondered why they had done this, yet before he could do much else, he was clocked over the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

_"Never again!"  
"Cole, please!"  
"I said no! You aren't going to ever do that again! Are we clear?!"  
"C-cole! Wait! Don't leave!"  
"Don't even call me by that name. The way you say it makes me sick."  
"Cole. I'm sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. I'm going for a run. I'll be back never."  
"Cole? Cole! Wait!"_

The feeling of something large, & hard hitting his bruised head made Cole wake up, a bit unsteadily. A groan issued from his mouth, his hand going to his head. But something was dreadfully wrong.

He couldn't move.

His eyes shot open in alarm. His head looked back, & forth to his sides, but aside from a large spotlight shining down from above, there was nothing but darkness. Darkness. No light anywhere. It was unnatural. Fear found its way into his head, & his heart, making him panic. Everything was suddenly so frightening. The darkness seemed to stretch out its jet black fingers to reach him. The light seemed to fade away, giving the night pitch way to take him.

He let out a scream. Perhaps he had screamed before, but never like this. It was shrill, & almost supernatural, with a hint of insanity. It made sense, seeing as he was being driven crazy from this room. He needed to look somewhere else. Choosing the next best thing, he glanced down to what bound him. Metal chains came up from what appeared to be a examination table, the chain ending in a thick iron cuff that was secured around his wrist. Same with his other hand.

His legs were the same way. The iron cuffs wrapped themselves around his ankles, cutting ever so slightly into the calloused skin. Dried blood covered the table around them. He must've been struggling in his sleep.

He had almost no clothes, save for his boxers. At that point he realized how cold it was. His body wracked as he coughed from the frigid air.

Cole suddenly heard soft footsteps on the cold navy tiles. There was an odd clink, clink whenever the foot touched the floor, & it caused him to wonder if they wore shoes with some sort of spikes in them. Or if they wore shoes at all.

The was a feel of something semi-sharp running along his bare feet, & he shivered. Against his better judgement, he spoke.

"Who's there?"

A gentle laugh echoed all around him, "I am, love. I'm right here."

His eyes widened, "Zane?"

The voice changed.

"Gettin' closer Stony."

"Kai?"

"Not even close! Geez, I would think you being leader, & all gave you knowledge of who I am!"

"Jay!"

The tone changed once again, for the last time, & it wasn't a voice he wanted to hear.

"Hello, human." Hatred dripped from their vocals, evil swathed this person in a thick, untearable blanket.

"_You_! You _poisonous viper_! Get me the hell out of here! Undo these chains right now!" Jade merely chuckled at his pleading words, "Dear, my answer is no. You can take that up with Akane when he comes back in a minute. Though, him being my brother, & such, I doubt I will give him permission to do anything of the sort."

Cole felt his eyes widen in shock, "He's your _brother_?!" The creature snorted, "Don't make me repeat myself. I really hate doing that."

She paused for a moment, then exclaimed cheerfully, "Brother dear! How lovely you could come! What did Mars say? Was he furious?!" Akane laughed deeply, "Absolutely **_furious & _**as mad as a hellhound! He did manage to let a word of praise leave his lips though. He said he was proud that his two top skygges had gotten this far!"

There were a few more sentences said, but, as they were mere whispers, Cole couldn't hear a word of it. What on earth was a skygge? Is that what these two were? Skygges? "What are you two? You aren't humans. So, spill."

He wished he hadn't said that.

Almost as soon as the phrase had left his mouth, a clawed hand had slapped him, scraping up his cheek flesh in long tendrils. He let out a wince. Blood began to flow down his face, pooling out on the tabletop.

"That'll teach you to speak when silence is favored. You get this in that stubborn, arrogant head of yours; You speak when spoken to. You do not speak out of turn. We own you here. You are not a leader here. Here, you are a slave, & a tool. You are to be used as such. You are not to act of your own accord. Are we clear Mr. Brookstone?"

When Cole didn't answer immediately, he received another slice to his body, this time across his upper chest. "Augh.." He groaned, inhaling sharply. He could feel tears build up at the edge of his eyes. At this point, he could only think of one thing:

'_Zane' _

* * *

Zane yawned as he woke to another morning. He sat up, giving another short yawn, & stretched slowly. Soft sunlight filtered in through the window in the bunk room. Jay, & Kai were still deep asleep. Cole was nowhere to be seen.

He smiled, & looked to the door, then realization dawned on him, & he whipped around, wide eyed, to see Cole's bed empty. He leapt from his bed, & practically raced over to the neat, unused mattress. "Where is he?" He hurried to open the door, slamming it against the wall as he ripped it wide, running out. Zane headed straight for the spare room where he knew Cole sometimes slept if he didn't want to be around the guys.

Alas, the room was as tidy as it always was. No one had been here since two nights ago. The night he, & his love had gotten into a fight. He ran his fingers through his champagne blond hair, starting to worry. "Where is he?!"

The next half hour was spent racing about the ship, searching for his leader. The teen was nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. In all his years, Zane had never gone off the deep end, & lost his cool, collected mindset. Now, he was dreadfully close to panicking, & going insane.

He had most likely woken everyone aboard. And he had. Kai, & Jay had been jolted up after the nindroid had slammed the door. Sensei Wu, & Nya had gotten up when they had heard him running all over, definitely not quietly.

They had all come to watch as he hurried through the corridors, searching, & researching for Cole.

When they'd finally seen that the ninja of earth was gone, they had joined their friend in looking, but to no avail.

Sensei Wu himself had started to worry.

And one skygge had the privilege of watching them come undone at the seams with anxiety. His red hair flowed around his soft face that was up in a dark smile. He sat happily atop the roof, blending in perfectly with the red roofing.

_'We will be unstoppable. Not even the ninja can overcome us!' _


	4. Unlikely

_Konichiwa! Sorry I haven't updating the last day or so, I'm busy with work a lot these days, & can't find the time due to not only that but schoolwork & exams that are right around the corner. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4! As always, review, like, follow! :) _

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

It had been a week since he'd been taken. And he wasn't handling it too well. Insomnia kept him up at night, draining him of not only well needed sleep, but physically, & emotionally. He'd grown thinner, refusing to eat anything the skygges had given him. He had lost muscle, & his ribs were visible, only giving a better example to the siblings that he was getting steadily weaker.

Cole struggled to raise his shaking body up from the cold, earthen floor underneath him. They had taken him out of the examination room after two days, only taking him back when they decided to torture him. The small chamber he now stayed in was a six by six square room, with a ceiling height of a mere five feet.

Standing straight up was unspoken of in the small space, & most of the time he was left with cramped muscles, & aching joints.

His hair had become a tangled, ebony mess. The unshaven stubble along his face was a show of how low he had dropped since he had been set here. He finally got to his feet, reaching out for the wall as he felt himself falling forward from exhaustion. When were they coming to rescue him? How long until he saw Zane again? Was he going to die here?

The more these thoughts ran through his mind, the more panicked he became. With a slap to his face by his own hand, he chastised himself, "Come on, get a grip. They're coming, they just haven't found you yet. It's all okay. You're still alive, right? Exactly. So just man up, do what they tell you, & you'll be fine. You'll be fine, Cole Brookstone." His gaze lifted as he heard the steel door unlock with a click, & open to reveal Akane.

The burly crimson haired twenty year old turned to close, & re-lock the door behind him. "Well, well, well. The great ninja of earth is at his lowest, isn't he?" Akane strolled up to Cole, his large hands clasped behind his back. His look had changed. Lengthy hair styled, & slicked back in a new look, the locks tucked behind his ears. His eyes still maintained the same icy, cold blue look that he, & his sister shared. He looked slightly miffed. Cole decided that this must be because of his sister. "Reply, slave." The harsh words left the skygge's thin lips.

"Reply to what? You didn't ask me anything?"

A loud slap, ensued by a cry of pain, resounded off the concrete walls. "Now you have something to reply to, arse." Akane began in a snarl, "Tell me, does that hurt? Or does this hurt even worse?" He landed a sharp kick in Cole's chest, making the ebony haired teen grimace in agony.

"Yes.." He gasped out, "It hurts..."

The taller, stronger man twitched his ear as if listening for something, then sighed, & turned back to the human in throbbing torment from his injuries in front of him. "I'm very sorry. My sister was listening, & would not like me being gentle. How badly did I maim you?"

Cole glared up at the changeling from his position on the dirt floor, "What? I thought you were a senseless mutant killer?" He received a cold stare from his enemy for that comment, but no harm came to him for it.

"I am a killer, but I am not senseless. In fact, I'm most conscious when I torture, & destroy. Now, I will ask you again, how badly did I injure you?" Cole lifted his hands from his stomach, cringing as another wave of pain coursed through him. A bruise was already forming, & it seemed one of his ribs was broken. "What do you thin-?" He was cut off as he winced, slipping back down to the hard mattress on the floor. Akane bent down on one knee, helping the younger to lay on his back. "Just relax. My sister has dealt harshly with you; perhaps a bit too harshly, & I only came to heal you. If she knew I was in here right now..."

"What would she do?"

"Shred me with her claws, tear my eyes out, rip my throat open, cut out my tongue; oh, or she might stab me, then cut my heart out, & present it to the skygges."

Cole's eyes widened, "She would do that to her own flesh, & blood? Just like that?" The humanoid sighed, "Our ways are different than the ways of humans. We do as our code, & laws tell us. It works for us. As your ways work for you." The red haired man sat cross legged at his captive's side, & pulled out a small bottle, & bandages, "My sister, & our leader are among the most reckless," he began, starting to roll out the cloth, "Mars has only kept his throne because of Jade's respect for him. yet, I wouldn't put it past her to overthrow him one day, if not for-" he suddenly trailed off, clamped up, & stayed silent, then finished fixing Cole up. Afterward, he stood to his feet, putting the leftovers of his first aid supplies in a pouch at his waist.

"I hope you heal well, human. I will return later with a meal, but for now, rest." With those final words of comfort, the skygge left, locking the door behind him.

Cole could hear his footsteps fading as the man walked away casually, as if nothing had happened. What had Akane said about Mars? Jade respected him, yet, she was almost as bad as him, & her own brother figured that one day she'd get rid of him, if it werent for something. That something must be very important if Jade wouldn't kill because of it. Something very valuable.

He ran a hand through the tangles of his jet black hair, tucking his arm under his head to act as a pillow, curled over, & fell into a dreamless, empty sleep.

* * *

_So? How'd you like it? I'm sorry if it isn't as long as I usually write, but I ran out of time. Review, like, follow, whatever you want. Have a great day!_

_-Coleswagger14_


	5. Winds

_Hey! Sorry it's been a few days since I last updated. I've got exams in just a few days. Thank you to the people who reviewed! It means so much! _

_Now, without further adu, Chapter 5!_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

"Please! Stop!"

Cole cried out for what seemed like the hundredth time since this round of torture had begun. Jade smiled as she raised the leather whip for one last hit. Cole was chained down on the metal examination table, his back searing in pain, & bleeding from the strikes he'd taken in the last two minutes. A final blow landed to his shoulder blades, leaving a stripe of raw, bloody flesh in its wake. She snapped her fingers, & Akane emerged from the shadows. "Take him back to the kammer rom." Akane bowed in response to the order from his harsh sibling, then unchained the ninja, & picked his almost limp form up from the metal slab. "I'm sorry." The redhead whispered into the poor human's ear, then carried him out into the waiting home chamber bridal style. Cole's eyes were half-lidded, & he himself was almost unconscious. Everything shifted in, & out of focus. His vision blurred, & darkened, then brightened again, still blurry.

He could feel the man gently set him on his crummy mattress, moving some of his dark bangs out of his nearly closed eyes. Cole reached up with all the strength he had left in him to take hold on Akane's forearm.

"Cole, you must rest. No moving."  
"No. Just promise me something."  
"Alright."  
"Promise me...if I die, you will be here with me. To comfort me one last time."  
He could see the blue eyes of the skygge tear up at the thought of his new friend perishing because of his sister's actions. "Yes, my friend. I will. All you must do is call for me, & I will be here in the blink of an eye." Cole smiled, "Thank you." He closed his eyes, & passed out peacefully, despite the pain along his back.

* * *

The young man slowly strolled through the forest. This had been one of his, & his lover's favorite places to walk together. The ebony haired teen would look up at him, & smile, then they would hold hands for a while, the shorter's head on his shoulder. He remembered the last time they'd been here. He had lead him here as a surprise date, & they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. It had been so wonderful.

But now, he couldn't so that. Cole had been taken hostage by an enemy no one had ever thought of; the young couple, Jade, & Akane. It had been so late at night. Everyone was so tired, & Cole had left the room, & hadn't returned. Nya had found part of the couples' garments torn, & wedged into the deck boards of the Destiny's Bounty the next morning.

Zane felt tears brimming in his eyes. Things had been said just two nights before Cole had disappeared. Things he wished he could take back. After Cole had gotten angry with him. They had been separated on a bad note, & now, he might never see his love ever again. The pain in his heart swelled up again, causing him to feel the tears roll down his pale cheeks. He sat down on one of the many large boulders, & buried his face in his hands.

"It's all my fault! He would still be here if I had never gone so far!"

He sat there for what seemed like hours before he heard soft footsteps approach him. He turned, expecting one of his teammates, but instead, saw something that disturbed him greatly.

A creature stood not five feet away from him. His cold, blue eyes stared deep into Zane's core, his blood red hair swayed in a supernatural wind. He himself didn't feel any breeze, & Zane felt his throat hitch in anxiety. The thing had red scales spiraling around his arms, & in various other places. He had pointed ears, & fangs that poked out from his upper lip, like a vampire. His hands had claws instead of fingernails, same with his feet. It had large, dark grey wings protruding from its back, spread out ominously at his sides.

"W-who are you?"

The creature smiled, "A friend. You need not worry." Zane narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "How am I to know you are not an enemy?" He gave a small bow in the blond's direction, "You have my vow I am not going to harm you. I have a message from someone very dear to you." Zane kept to his feet. This being had seen Cole! But that gave three possibilities. One, Cole had sent this thing to tell him he had died, or two, Cole was telling him where he was, or dying, & needed them... desperately.

The crimson haired man suddenly began telling his message softly, "Cole Brookstone has informed me to tell you, as well as several others, which he called 'my team', that he is still alive, but barely. I, shamefully, was one of his torturers, but stopped when I saw how much agony he was in. We have become acquaintances, you see. My sister is faulty. She harms him daily at this point, & is aiming not to kill him completely, but leave him marred, & maimed for transport to our tribe. The only time you or anyone es will be able to rescue him would be when we attempt this action. It will be in two days, at the entrance to the canyons. You will have a mere few minutes as soon as we begin to take him to Xara territory. Two days, the entrance to Wytu Canyons at noon sharp. Have you got it?"

Zane nodded happily, tear of joy streaming down his face, "Yes, thank you." The creature beamed at him, "He thinks highly of you, Mr. Julien. He loves you. Do not forget this. I hope to see the freeing of Mr. Brookstone. Now, I must go back. I couldn't stay here very long. I'm to cook for our friend." With that, the being gave another bow, then vanished into thin air.


	6. Secret of Two

_Just a short pov of a certain skygge's thoughts on what happened back in Xara between them & Mars..._

_enjoy! _

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Jade sat up uneasily, steadying herself with a hand to her back. "Oh.." She gasped a bit, setting a hand to her chest to relax. This was all Mars' fault. If that damned handsome, strong, powerful skygge had never stolen her heart, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now. She could be going through the mission with ease, but, things never go as she planned.

Jade remembered his large, capable, gentle hands. His soft voice, lulling her, & seducting her into such a wonderful state of mind. Little had she ever known the price she would pay for one night with the being she called her leader.

She had to admit, she'd enjoyed every single moment of that night, falling asleep in his arms after all had been said, & done.

Now here she was, expecting the child of not just her king, but the legendary blod skygge. She felt another small kick, & winced, grumbling treasonously against her secret mate.

"Jævla that man." She growled, stroking her stomach to ease the pain. Her brother had found out just three months afterward, & it had shocked her. She had never even noticed her own changes. The way she found it harder to run, the bump that had begun to show, her constant hunger for a meal. "This whole thing is a disaster." She muttered, pulling her jacket around her body more tightly. It had been so long since that fateful night, & now, with less than two weeks to go, she felt like crap. Every movement was painful.

Her back ached, & made her temper flare up, as if she were bipolar. Akane had tried to aid his sister, but to no avail. She pulled over her thick uniform, & armor; specially designed to not only shield her unborn, but make it invisible to the eye. no one could see that she was with child when she wore her full armory outfit, & that made her smile.

A secret no one knew, or ever would know. Not even Mars himself. Oh, that arse! How she wanted to rip his throat open so badly! She hated him for doing this to her! "I will get my revenge one day. This child will be brought up a weapon, & a tool I shall use for his demise." Jade murmured darkly, chuckling softly to herself at the thought of the great being dying at her hands. That day was coming so soon in her mind, & she could hardly wait.

She finished covering herself with the metal armor, & jackets, & went out of her chamber. Her feet led her to the caverns that the human was being held captive. She wondered if he had anyone who loved him. He was attractive enough. Surely there must be a special someone.

She heard footsteps come up behind her, & two hands were laid on each of her shoulders.

"Hello, brother."

"God ettermiddag, sister my heart."

"What do you want? I was just taking a small stroll before bed." Akane laughed behind her, "Really? A walk at one in the morning? Very likely. What is on your mind?" Jade sighed, "I'm just worried about the child." "Oh? How so?" "What am I to do when...You know... I'm just worried when that day comes."

Her brother walked out in front of her, & ruffled her hair, making her pout. "You're a strong woman, Jade, my dear. You will be fine. It needn't matter that you have few weeks left. The sooner, the better. We will be able to work more efficiently. And, we will have the most powerful weapon known to this world in our possession." Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?" The red haired male smirked, "The spawn of the greatest skygge on Ninjago, as well as the ninja of earth as our slave."

She liked the sound of that. A powerful child with power that exceeded its father, & a ninja at her fingertips to do her bidding.

They would be unstoppable.


	7. Escapade, & Agony

_Konichiwa! So, how'd you guys like the little one sided pov for Jade? Interesting? Hope so. Anyways, here's chapter 7!_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Cole raised his increasingly weak form up from the tear soaked mattress he now lay on. It had been two days since his last torture session, & he'd hardly eaten since. He knew he was slowly but surely approaching the end of his life, no matter how much he tried to stay alive. For Zane, for his team, for his father, & for Ninjago.

But to no avail. He was dying. He knew by the way he coughed, & how it had become so hard to breathe. He felt the cold that he had come to welcome. The cold that would soon take him. He wanted it to all be over, but he hung on to that still small hope that he could make it through this with Akane's help.

Akane.

He ran over the name in his mind a few times. A former murderer, brother to the second most villainous creature on the planet, caring healer. He didn't care anymore about the skygge's past. The gentle being had helped him when no one had come to his rescue. The one who had healed him when Jade had tortured him with knives, or whips. His friend.

His thoughts now veered to his teammates.

Had they even searched for him? If so, how long? Had they already given up? Were they ever coming to free him from this place? Did they miss him? Did they even care? Was all his hope pointless? His hope to be back with his friends, his team, his...boyfriend? Was that all hopeless?

All he could do was have faith that they would come for him. How long had it been since he'd been kidnapped anyway? Two weeks? Three weeks? A month?

He didn't know. All he ever saw was the faint light of the torches, & the occasional overhead lamp of the examination room when he was abused. "Not much to live for..." He sighed, his breath hitching, & he began to cough. The hacking lasted a few minutes, then he stopped, a hand to his chest. He could feel the unsteady heartbeats of a dying person under his palm.

Well, he already _knew_ that. He _was_ dying anyway.

"Nothing new there, Brookstone. You're a dead man." he stood uneasily to his feet, raising his voice to almost a yell as he shouted at the door, "You hear that you ass?!" He directed his open thoughts to Jade, "I'm a _dead man_! _**Dying**_! Why don't you just kill me now?! I haven't got long anyway! Run a blade along my neck, & _**end it already**_! What are you waiting for?!"

Yet, he never received an answer. His only response was the crackle of the flames from the torches, & the silence from the other side of the door.

He backed up to the wall, sliding down at his back, & tucking his thin body underneath him. "Just end it..."

* * *

Akane felt his heart break when he heard the human trying to yell at them from the _kammer rom_. He'd been through so much these past there weeks. He didn't deserve the punishment he never earned. He was just an innocent being. Yet, a spark of joy flashed in his chest. Tonight was transportation.

The mere idea of his new friend being taken to freedom by his team later on made a smile plaster itself onto his usually cold, unemotional face. He was suddenly cut out of his thoughts as his sister walked into his bedroom. "Brother, dear." He turned to look at her, "Yes, sister my heart?" "It's near noon. We have ten minutes. Prepare the slave." Akane nodded, standing to embrace her. She didn't have her armor on, & her tight sleeveless top gave a sharp, crisp view of her stomach.

Their torsos brushed up against one another, & he felt a distinct kick on her half. She let out a small gasp, her hand flitting to her midsection. Her lovely face was screwed up in a harsh cringe. The latter felt worry crash over him.

"Jade? Are you alright, dear?"

She waved him off with her free hand, "Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

She gave a wheezy forced chuckle to show she was okay, but her brother saw past her lie, & set his hands on her shoulders. "Jadera. If you are in pain, you should not be doing any casting. The transport is going to take a lot of time, not to mention, energy." He earned a sharp glare, "No. I'm going to do this. I don't have time for whether I'm hurt or whatnot. Come. Let's go get ready."

Akane gave her one last anxious glance, then went to put on his armor along with her.

They dressed quickly, then as they were heading out to the human's chamber, Jade groaned again, holding herself. She instantaneously told him that she was fine, & he wished he could believe her. Sone thing important was going on with her. Put he couldn't place it. He unlocked the steel door to the room, & heaved Cole to his feet, the young teen letting out a moan of utter agony. Akane grimaced at the sound. He hated having to do this, & he hoped Zane had heeded his words.

The two siblings hauled the limp figure of the earth ninja out into the entrance if the caverns, then began to force white hot energy through their hands, creating a direct portal to Xara. He could tell his sister was tiring quickly. Her forehead glistened with sweat, & he began to worry that something dreadful was about to happen.

That's when he heard the battle cry.

* * *

Cole's tired head whipped up as he heard the familiar war call issue. That was Kai's voice! Tears sprang into his eyes. They had finally come for him! They hadn't forgotten about him after all!

"Kai...guys..." He choked out, managing a tiny smile.

All four ninja burst out from the shadows, weapons drawn. He saw Zane rush forward, throwing his shurikens out in front of him. Before they could hit the female skygge though, she suddenly dropped to the ground, but not in avoidance to the stars, but in pain. He saw her face grow harsh, & she let out a distressed cry.

The warriors stopped. What in the name of Ninjago was going on?

She sank down to the ground, convulsing, & crying. Cole saw Akane's blue eyes widen in shock, then watched as he raced to his older sister, hurrying to pull off her armor. He could hear stressed muttering escape his mouth, trying to comfort her. Regardless of how evil she was, he still viewed her as his ally, & his companion.

His team went to him, Zane picking him up bridal style, & landing a kiss to the boy's nose, tears streaming down his face. Then Jay spoke up, "Guys.." he began hesitantly, pointing to the siblings. They turned to see Jade's chest heaving for air, her swollen stomach showing what was really happening. Kai swallowed, "Oh...my...God..." Zane set Cole in his red garbed brother's arms, then raced over to the girl.

The skygge glared at him through her agony, chest still expanding rapidly for need of oxygen, & she hissed at him as he tried to help her to the canyon wall.

"Don't you...touch me!"

Zane gave her a hard stare, then proceeded to pick her up, making her shout in panic, & distress. Without a word to the older brother of the creature, the ninja of ice turned to his friends, who nodded, & all clicked a button on their watches, signaling for the Bounty to hurry to their location as quickly as possible.


	8. Important

**Hey, this story'll might be on hiatus for a while. I've got homework every night, and nothing is going right.**

** I made the mistake of going and admitting to my crush that I like them, and they laughed, rejecting me. You don't know what it feels like. They are, or were my best friend. Rejection from someone I've known for so long hurts so bad it isn't even funny. I'm thinking of just giving up on love. **

**I lost my boyfriend to a heart attack last year, had two bad relationships since, and then today. I'm so done with emotions. I'm just going to give up. I'm just going to think of myself as married to my work, and never date or fall in love ever again. Ever. Thank you for putting up with this shit. Bye guys. **

**-Coleswagger14**


	9. Pain, & Passion

_So sorry about these last couple weeks, guys. I've been going through a lot. Anywho, I'm back! Updates may not be as often anymore, due to work, school, competitions, art shows, ect. Warning, this chapter is gonna be close to M-rated. Well, without further hinderence, I give you the next chapter! ;)_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Cole felt himself slipping in, and out of consciousness. The world was becoming blurry when The Bounty finally landed near them, and he was beginning to slip. He could hear the frantic shouts coming from his boyfriend as Zane raced by with an angry, and agonized Jade. He could hear Akane speaking words of comfort to his sister. He could hear Kai asking him to stay awake.

Then his eyes closed, and he remembered no more.

When he finally felt himself waking, he knew he was no longer in Kai's arms. His eyes fluttered open. He blinked, hissing in the sudden increase of light. His head pounded with a headache. "Ugh." He groaned, raising a hand to rub his forehead. He was in the infirmary. A large, navy blue blanket was wrapped around him, and several syringes lay empty at the sink. _'_

_Was it **that** bad?'_ Cole shifted his tired body on his side painfully, and cringed.

His torso was almost entirely bandaged. From the bottom of his ribcage, to his hips. Parts of his legs, and arms were wrapped in the stuff as well.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Nya. Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of him staring blankly at her, and a smile etched its way onto her soft face. "You're up! Oh, thank goodness! Your vital signs had dropped so much, we thought you were done for!" Then, without warning, there was a scream. Curse words, and foul profanity followed. He quirked a brow in confusion. Nya sighed, "It's Jade. She's been in labor for the last three hours. Something's wrong with her."

He nodded, eyes still unblinking; glazed over, and clouded. She walked over to him, kneeling at his side, "Are you okay?"

He nodded again.

"Are you not going to speak?"

He shook his head, inhaling sharply as the throbbing in his head returned.

"You've got a headache?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want anything for it?"

He nodded.

She stood, reaching into the cabinet over the sink to grab a bottle of pain reliever. She unscrewed the cal, and carefully shook one of the pills into her hand. Nya filled a small glass with water, then went back to him. He opened his mouth for her to pop the tablet, then let her put the cup to his lips as he downed the medicine.

The water flowed down his parched throat, allowing him to sigh contentedly.

"Better, Cole?" He nodded, and replied hoarsely, "Yeah. Thanks." She smiled, setting everything back in place, before waving goodbye, and scurrying off to Jade.

He laid back on the mattress, happy with the change from his ratty futon in the canyons to a clean bed. He head snuggled into the pillow, and he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Akane sat nervously outside of the room where his sister was. Was she going to be okay? So far it had been four hours since they had boarded The Bounty, and Zane, and Nya had been doing all they could to help Jadera. It wasn't going well. It should've been over two hours ago. He was honestly scared to death that he was going to lose his big sister. The person who had made him so strong since childhood. His best friend. His only living family.

He heard another cry of pain from his position at the doorway. He stretched his legs out in front of him on the wooden flooring. He had gotten skinnier. His once thick legs had become little twiggy things. They reminded him of Cole's body.

That poor teen.

He had lost at least fifty pounds, and so much muscle. He had become a little stick figure almost. At this moment, the boy lay asleep on a cot in the hospice room a few doors away. He was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Zane calling for him urgently. _'Oh, no.' _He leapt to his feet, throwing the door open.

Jade was a sweaty, disheveled mess. Her hair was matted, and her chest heaved for air, as it had when this all began. Something was different. It seemed harder for her to keep her eyes open than it had an hour ago. She was getting worse.

He strolled uo to her, and she reached for his hand. Now that he was up close, he saw the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "A-Akane." She gasped, interrupting herself with a sob. He took her sweaty hand in his own. His fingers shook, exposing the worry he tried to keep inside of him. "Jade, you'll be okay. Don't worry." She shook her head, "No, I won't. I know it. This is the end for me." Tears sprang into his cloudy blue eyes, "Don't say that. You don't know it for sure." Another spasm of pain wracked her body, and she let out a scream. Zane looked up to them with an unsure, and anxious look in his pale blue eyes, "I fear she may be right. It should not be taking this long."

His head whipped around to the blond, "What?! So... She...she could really die from this?" The teen nodded sadly. Akane let out a sob of his own. Jade let out a gasp, "Akane. Hold me. Please." He nodded, curling close to her on the bedding, and letting her rest her tired head on his chest.

Thirty minutes went by.

Then an hour.

Then two.

At last, a tiny cry was heard. A child's cry.

* * *

(Time jump)

Cole felt himself waking up, yet again. This time, it was late at night. Faint crying could be heard in the hallway. Deciding he was strong enough to move about, he lifted himself to his feet, promptly collapsing on the floor with a yelp.

Feet raced down the hall, and the door opened. Two large, pale arms helped him to his feet, and he came face to face with Zane.

A little smile came over him.

"Hi." His voice came out meek, and small, but nevertheless, Zane returned the expression with gusto. "It is good to see you, Love." Cole could feel strong fingers intertwining with his, and one arm found its way around his waist. He tucked his head under Zane's chin, taking in his sweet scent. It was so wonderful to be in his arms again, even if he _was_ hurt. It didn't matter. And he wanted something so badly that he hadn't been able to get for almost a month.

He leaned up, since he was shorter than the blond, and kissed his partner.

Zane chuckled into the kiss, deepening it quickly. Cole felt quick nips to his bottom lip, and opened his mouth. A tongue darted inside, and fought for dominance; winning only because at the moment, Cole was weaker.

He felt Zane backing him up slowly, and didn't even try to fight it. This is what he had been dreaming of for weeks. What he'd wanted more than anything else since their squabble. The cause of it, and now, the only thing that could fix it.

His calves his the edge of the bed, and he was gently pushed down on his back. "Zane, you don't need to be nice. Just do it. Hurry. Please."

Zane raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You are not even fully recovered from torture." Cole leaned up to lick Zane's lips, "You're my torture. And I love every minute of it. Now, please, I've got too many clothes on."

"Alright, but don't be angry with me if I hurt you." Cole arched his back as he felt a soft, rhythmic grind begin, "It's perfectly fine." Zane smiled, going faster. Cole gripped the sheets, chest beginning to heave. Hands found their way to the tie on his sweatpants, and a single finger hooked on, pulling the clothing down to the younger teen's knees.

"Zane, just go." Cole breathed, wanting nothing more than Zane to rip his clothing off, and get it over with. The blond sighed, wanting to go slow, but not daring to defy a direct order from his leader. He made quick work of his own clothing, then Cole's. Both of them were ready for this, no matter what happened next.

"Zane!" Cole exclaimed, somewhat amused, and slightly worried about this all of a sudden due to his partner's size, "Are you sure you aren't gonna kill me?" The latter laughed, "No, you will be fine."

He positioned himself against the ebony-haired boy, then looked to him, "Ready?" Cole nodded, jittery.


	10. Tears on Both Sides

_Hi guys! So, I was bored, and figured I'd update! Enjoy! Remember; review, review, review! _

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Cole let out another gasp for air. He was in utter pain, yet utter ecstasy. How this was possible, he didn't know. He felt another tear slip down his cheek, landing on the mattress. His body seemed so full to him. Like it wasn't natural. He might actually relieve himself on accident. He laughed a bit at that. Urinating on his boyfriend while they were having a bit of fun?

Zane took the laughter as compliment, pounding as hard as he possibly could. Cole's chest heaved, nails scraping at the pale teen's skin. "Oh, Zane." Sweat dripped off the blond, "C-Cole!" Cole suddenly felt an extreme tensing in his body, "Zane!"

* * *

Nya heard the moans, and gasps coming from the infirmary. She was well aware that Zane had gone in there less than ten minutes ago, and knew what was going on. Screams from both boys would escape the hold of the room, echoing down the hall. Then, they stopped.

Curiosity pulled at her, but she resisted the urge to see what had happened. Akane leaned against the wall next to her. Blank, tear filled, blue eyes stared into nothingness. Jade had died. They had done all they could, but to no avail. There had been too much blood. Too little oxygen getting into her lungs. There was a very tiny bright side though; as the woman had had a healthy baby boy.

She held the blond child in her arms, smiling down at him. He was asleep at the moment. His soft face, so much like his mother's. Gentle features, and sharp cheekbones. This confused her. He looked nothing like Akane. The red haired man was built like a rock. Sturdy, squarish, muscular, and wide features adorned his entire body. His eyes were like an american's, and his nose as well. This baby looked more like its mother to some extent, yet not completely. There was something off about his little form. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

She was cut out of her thoughts as Jay pecked her cheek.

"Hey, you." His auburn hair shook slightly as he stuck his head up with a giant toothy grin on his face. Nya stifled a snort of laughter. He looked like a giraffe. Jay chuckled to himself, glancing down at the bundle in her arms, "He's really cute." She nodded, "Yeah. It's too bad we lost Jade. I know she was evil, but...still... She had a family." Jay wrapped his forearms around her slim waist, "We should have a family. Don't you think?" She turned her head to him with a wide eyed look. He smiled. All at once, Akane stood, rubbed his face free of tears, and saluted his sister's body.

"I will always remember you, sister mine. You were my soul, my heart, my life. And you will forever be grieved over. I loved you with all of me. Love does not die, and I promise to care for my nephew as long as I am alive. We will call him Jade, after you. It is a male name as well in our home, yes?"

Nya looked to Jay with glassy, watery eyes. His appearance mimicked hers in every way, and they shifted their gazes back to the two bodies in front of them.

Akane was beginning to lose control of his emotions, voice starting to crack and whimper.

"I will miss you, sister my heart." His lip quivered, and the warriors knew he was about to break, "Good bye, my love." He threw his body forward, holding to his sister's limp figure as if his life depended on it. Sobs issued from his mouth in a deep baritone croak, saltwater streaming from his eyes that were squeezed shut.

Jay pulled at his girlfriend's waist, insisting they leave. Nya nodded, leaving the brokenhearted brother to cry over his loss.

* * *

Cole's entire body was hot, tired, and most of all, pleased. He lay in Zane's arms, held close to the nindroid's chest. He wasn't sure if the boy as even awake still. His own body was shutting down slowly. He felt his eyelids flutter shut, and a soft kiss was placed to his neck. A little smile spread across his face, and he fell asleep.

* * *

_Sorry if its a bit shorter than usual. I was really iffy today, so I don't write much when that happens. Anywho, what'd you think? Comment how it was in the reviews if you want to tell me, or PM me. :) Have a great week!_

_-Coleswagger14_


	11. Consequences of The Heart

_Hi! So, this next chapter occurs about a month after they brought Cole home from the Canyons. There's a little surprise I think you readers might like in it. It's just for you readers. Yes, you reading this right now. Remember, I LOVE hearing from you guys! You know just how to make my day with your compliments. But yeah, if you see any typos, or have an idea for the next chapter, please review and tell me! Well, Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Cole woke up with a pain in his stomach. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, so he shrugged it off. He slid off the soft, warm sheets of his bunk bed, making sure not to step on any faulty or creaky boards as he left the room. His feet took him to the kitchen, and he found Zane already there. With a little smirk, he hurried up to his boyfriend, grabbing the blond around the waist, and hugging him, setting his cheek against the muscular back.

Zane didn't seem surprised, and continued to work, "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" Cole nodded against the fabric of Zane's white tank top, "Yeah, but I'm just sad I didn't get to sleep with you next to me."

Zane stopped, setting his ingredients down, and turned around to face his lover, "Well, then I will have to be by your side for the entirety of this day to make up for it." Cole tucked his head under the taller's chin, "You don't have to do that." Zane shook his head, "No, I need to be with you every spare second. You mean more to me than anything; especially after my father died. You were there for me, so, I will stay with you today. Whatever you want to do with me, I am willing."

Cole smiled, "Okay. By the way, my stomach was hurting this morning. I know you did a little nursing school, so, what's wrong with me. Like, it's hurting right now too."

Zane lifted Cole's face, and Cole felt snakes begin to crawl around in his stomach from the anxiety that found its way to him when he saw the expression on his boyfriend's features.

"Zane, baby what is it?"

Zane tried to keep the tears from building up. Stomach pains, and Cole had been throwing up for the past couple of mornings. It could only be one thing.

"It is fine. Everything is fine, love."

The ebony haired boy was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace from his counterpart, and he was wondering why small tears were dripping onto his shirt from the blond's pale face. "Zane, what's wrong? I'm okay right?" Zane slowly rose from the latter's chest, "Not...not exactly. I-I'm so sorry, Cole. I love you, and I'm so sorry. I should not have ever done anything. I blame only myself. You were innocent, recovering from torture, and confused. I need a moment, if you will. I promise we can still do whatever you want today. I just need a breath of fresh air."

He watched as Zane jogged out, wiping tears from his cheeks, and eyes. What could possibly be so wrong with him that _ZANE_ was in tears? No one could ever really make the teen cry. Something must be dreadfully bad. Maybe life-threatening? Like cancer, or aids.

His days were limited now, or at least, he hoped they weren't. What if it was something minor though?

He couldn't just let the man walk out like that. No.

Cole quickly followed where Zane had left, finding the pale android leaning against the railing of the Destiny's Bounty. He was full out sobbing now, face and shirt drenched in tears. It made the black ninja's heart hurt to see the scene.

He strolled up behind him, placing a calloused hand on the taller's shoulder; making small circles on the tense muscle. At last, Zane spoke:

"I've chased so long around a figure eight. I need you more than I've ever needed anything. We have to hold on to everything. Anything really." he turned around to Cole, wiping the salty droplets from his cheeks, "You don't know how much I love you." He pulled the shorter teen to his chest, holding him tight.

Cole tucked his head under Zane's chin, breathing in the scent of laundry detergent, and faint cologne.

"Zane, what's wrong with me? I don't like when you keep secrets."

Zane stepped away, "Are you sure you want to know?" He seemed anxious, unsure of himself. Definitely not his usual demeanor.

Cole stood as straight as he could, and a hard look came across his face, "Yes. Tell me."

Zane licked his lips before chewing at the inside of his cheeks, trying to figure out how he could put this lightly without startling his lover into a heart attack. Finally,me settled on just being blunt with the teen, and took a deep breath,

"You're pregnant."

* * *

_What did you think? Surprising enough? M-preg is positively adorable to me. Don't ask why, I just think its so damn cute! I'm sorry for such a short chapter, I just got enough time today since I'm sick._

_And, btw, I was listening to Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding while I was writing this. A couple lyrics may have decided to find their way into this chap. Heh, heh. :p_

_Anyway, review, review, review! Love you guys! ;)_

_-Coleswagger14_


End file.
